Puella Magi: Hitomi Magica, Different Story
by Miki-chan13
Summary: A dream ended and Hitomi awakened that day. She thought nothing more of it, she didn't remember the dream until much later. She couldn't be blamed too much; with a young woman and younger girl fighting unimaginable creatures, her crush somehow getting better without explanation and being offered her one wish is a lot to have on anyone's mind. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea for a while now; might as well write it out now while it's still fresh.

* * *

The sun slowly crept up over the clouds until it hovered in the bright blue sky. Birds chirped cheerily and a light breeze blew about, rustling the grass and leaves on the trees.

Meanwhile, a young girl woke up in the hospital, her violet eyes opening up slowly and purposefully. She sat up and took the red glasses from where they were perched on her nose and undid the two ribbons holding her black hair in twin braids.

_I won't fail this time._

* * *

_Shadows._

_Distorted figures._

_Blood._

_Sobbing._

_And a face with bright, red eyes like orbs and a smile that showed nothing but apathetic triumph..._

* * *

Green eyes shot open and Hitomi Shizuki shot up in her bed, the scream brought on from the images still lodged in her throat, cold sweat dripping down her face. Trembling breaths shuddered in and out of her lungs as Hitomi tried to calm down. Her hand came to her face, feeling the damp skin and coldness brought on by the fear.

She leaned forward and turned on the lamp on the nightstand by her bed, illuminating her room. Her bed was large and plush with a canopy over it. Her room was fairly large with a desk and chair of polished wood with various drawers and a PC. Her wardrobe was fairly large and was made from a different wood, but gleamed in the light. Hitomi looked up to the area above her doorway, where a round clock face was hanging, along with a rectangular digital reading of the time.

**4:17.**

The green-haired girl suppressed a groan before she wiped away the sweat on her face before she slumped back onto her mattress, now wide awake. She would remain as such until her mother came in to check on her and gently remind her that after school, she would be having a longer piano practice than usual. She simply nodded her head before doing her hygiene and putting on her school uniform and heading out the door, head, eyes and body still hazy.

"Hey, Hitomi!"

The greenette looked ahead to see her two friends Madoka and Sayaka wave to her. She managed to give them a smile before she sped up her walking to meet with them. "Good morning, you two," she greeted, her voice slightly slurred and low.

"You okay?" Madoka asked, looking worried, "You look a bit out of it, Hitomi."

She shook her head, trying to get herself more awake. "I just didn't get much sleep last night."

Sayaka shrugged. "You'll be able to get more tonight at least!"

"True..."

With that, the three girls walked off to school at a leisurely pace. The breeze was soft and gentle, just short of tickling their hair and skin. Their hands bobbed up and down in tempo with their legs as their schoolbags gently bumped or brushed against their legs or back. Their shoes clacked against the white pavement melodically as they rounded the next corner to the school-

**"I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL-!"**

_Crash._

Blaring music, a ridiculously loud voice and Hitomi's eardrums were shattered and she was slammed onto the concrete with her face stuck between two giant pillows.

"Aw damn kiddo, you okay there?" a loud, informal female voice asked with a strange accent.

Hitomi looked up to see a young woman either in her very late teens or very early twenties with dark brown skin, bright amber hair tied in two loops, orange eyes, a tight-fitting tanktop with her midriff exposed and grey torn jeans. She also saw the position they were in was very-

_Oh my- those are breasts!_

Hitomi backed away as fast as she could from the woman, her face burning and bright red. The young woman then grabbed the mp3-player on the ground before sticking it in her pocket, the music still blaring from the headphones, and getting back on her feet, adjusting her backpack a bit more.

"Are you okay, Hitomi?" Madoka asked her friend as she helped Hitomi up while Sayaka silently oggled the woman's cleavage.

"Man, I really am sorry- Hitomi, was it?" the woman apologized before she offered a hand, clad in a fingerless glove, to the greenette, "I'm Bernadette."

Hitomi stared for a moment before she shook Bernadette's hand.

"Hello," Madoka greeted her as well, "I'm Madoka Kaname-"

"And I'm Sayaka Miki!" her blue-haired friend grinned.

"Nice t' meet y'all," Bernadette said, flashing a toothy grin.

"You've got a weird accent; are you a foreigner?" Sayaka inquired.

"Yup! Born and bred in the U.S.A!" Bernadette said, jabbing a thumb at herself.

_That explains a little too much,_ Hitomi thought, her eardrums still ringing slightly.

"Bernadette!"

A girl around eleven to twelve rounded the corner just then to see the four females. She had dark brown hair with a white cap, grey eyes, a black dress with white tights and brown lace-up shoes and also had a backpack.

"Don't run off like that all or a sudden!" the girl scolded.

"Sorry 'bout that, Gracie!" Bernadette laughed as she rubbed the back of her hair before "Gracie" rolled her eyes. "It's 'Grace'; I'm so sick of telling you that!"

The three girls stared at the two before them before they (Bernadette and Grace) noticed them again.

"So, are y'all students or somethin'?" Bernadette asked, before she looked startled, "Ack! That means we're holding y'all up!"

"Please excuse my friend," Grace said solemnly before bowing slightly, "We'll be on our way now."

"Um, okay; have a good day," Madoka said, smiling slightly, even thought she was a bit put off.

With that, the two females left.

"Well, that was weird," Sayaka remarked offhandedly.

Hitomi nodded absently.

* * *

The rest of the day went by as it usually did, with the only other events being a new student named Homura Akemi being introduced and seeming to take a strange interest in Madoka, and said pink-haired friend apparently dreaming about said transfer student. Sayaka joked that perhaps the two were separated and reincarnated lovers too.

_Girls can't love each other like that, though..._ Hitomi thought as her mind drifted to Kyousuke, her heart beating just a little bit faster.

Ever since he had gotten in that accident, Kyousuke had been at the hospital slowly recovering. He hadn't been able to play the violin or walk like he used to; that alone would dampen her spirits without fail.

"Hey Hitomi, we were talking about hanging out after school," Sayaka said, snapping the greenette out of her thoughts, "Wanna come with?"

"Sorry, but my lessons after school that are supposed to run later than usual," Hitomi apologized.

"It's okay; we can try again tomorrow, how about it?" Madoka suggested.

Hitomi nodded. "We'll see."

After the school day was over, Hitomi went to the piano lessons in the music room for about two hours, then traditional Japanese dancing for one hour and finally, tea ceremonies for another hour. By the time she left the school, the sun was beginning to descend and was casting yellow-orange light across the city.

Hitomi could barely keep her eyes open during the walk home, she was so tired.

_After I get home, there's dinner, then chores, then homework..._ she silently droned, trying to keep the tasks straight in her head.

_How am I supposed to accomplish everything if I'm so tired?_

"You shouldn't have to worry about all of that," a soft, cooing voice murmured.

_But... they have to get done..._

"You try hard every day," the voice continued, lulling and gentle, "You do what you want."

Hitomi's eyes began to glaze over as her eyelids drooped, barely able to think coherently even as she walked on.

_Maybe... maybe I should..._

How Hitomi broke free of whatever ailed her, she didn't know; all that the greenette knew was that the next moment she had been snapped out of the stupor and was fully awake and aware of what was around her.

She was no longer in the city, but inside something that looked like a game room, with puzzles and blocks, toys and games everywhere. But there was something off, distorted, wrong about it. The air seemed to be shimmering and the entire layout looked like it was drawn by a child.

"What is this place...?" Hitmi wondered as she backed away, only to trip over something and be sent falling backwards onto her back.

The thing she tripped over was a small box with a handle that wound up and down until a clown-head came out. It had bright blue hair sticking out from every angle, covered in bright yellow paint, buttons for eyes, a giant toothy grin with lipstick smeared messily on it's lips, wearing a top hat and was giggling.

Hitomi shivered as she edged away from the creature, only to be stopped by a stuffed giraffe, bear and rabbit, babbling in a strange language.

"No... no!" she cried out as she tried to run away, only for the jack-in-the-box to jump high and block her, no longer giggling but screeching angrily.

Suddenly, a blast of orange slammed into the head, pushing it backwards. Hitomi barely saw the motion, the tailwind whipping her hair up and sending goosebumps up her skin. Hitomi turned backwards to the source to see-

"Eh- Aren'tcha Hitomi?"

Bernadette was behind her by a few meters, looking pretty calm. She was now wearing a bright orange sleeveless tunic that came barely at her thighs with a pale orange sash tied around at the waist, white bandages tied around her arms nearly up to her shoulders and down her legs to her knees. She wore dark orange gauntlets and strapped shoes, her amber hair was tied back in a bun with a covering tied on with a few ringlets hanging out and she was wielding what appeared to be a variety of clubs.

Hitomi's mouth just hung open like a fish, too startled for words. Bernadette just gave a small smile before she said, "Yeah, it's pretty freaky, huh? Don't worry, it'll be over soon, 'kay?"

"What are you-?!"

Just then, the jack-in-the-box got back up, it's head shaking to throw off the recoil before it screeched again, a hideous leer on it's face.

"Yo Gracie; what's that s'pposed t' be?" Bernadette snapped behind her.

Hitomi looked and saw Grace behind the older female. She was wearing a grey hat with a long visor, an almost business-like dress suit with long coattails, grey skirt, tie and tights, and darker grey lace-up shoes. She was holding a small handheld and out-dated computer.

"Witch: Beverly. Type: Play-time. Nature: Childlike," Grace stated, reading off of the device, "Minion(s): Connie, Albert and Sally. Type: Beverly's minions. Duty: Playing."

"How do I beat 'er?" Bernadette shot back as she threw the strange clubs at the stuffed animals, managing to rip two of them apart.

"Beverly's weakness is her box," Grace said over the noise, "Without it, her head will crash and she will die!"

"Got it!"

With that, Bernadette drew back the clubs and before Hitomi's eyes, seemingly thousands more of them appeared behind her before with a wave of her hands, they all shot at "Beverly's" box, shattering it. Just as Grace said, the head slammed onto the ground and shattered a moment later. A moment later, the game room dissolved, revealing the city covered in the day's dying light once more.

Hitomi stared before her legs simply buckled and she slumped onto her knees in sheer relief and shock. Meanwhile, Bernadette and Grace's outfits disappeared, leaving them in the attire Hitomi met them in. Bernadette went over to where Beverly's body used to be and picked up a tiny black object as Grace approached her.

"Here," Bernadette said with a serious expression as she gave the object to Grace, "Yours is dirtier."

Grace nodded her thanks before producing a strange grey glass object that had some black spots on it. She put the object against the glass and it drew the black into it before the object shone a bit brighter and was pristine once more.

"Hey, Kyubey!" Bernadette barked suddenly as she threw the black object up in the air, "Some dinner fer ya!"

Before Hitomi's eyes, a strange white creature that seemed a cross of a cat and ferret jumped into the air and caught the object in her mouth before swallowing.

"Yer welcome," Bernadette scowled, while Grace sent it a disgusted look.

Hitomi blinked, wondering why the two females were so hostile to this "Kyubey". Just then, Grace glanced over at Hitomi and walked over to her, the greenette stiffening as Grace looked down at her.

"... you can't tell anyone what has just transpired, understand?" she said with a stern look.

Hitomi nodded mutely.

"Hey now Gracie," Bernadette said, walking over to Hitomi as well, "don't act so serious, 'kay?"

She knelt down in front of Hitomi with a kind look on her face before she offered her a hand. "It's okay now; that witch won't come back. You're safe now."

Hitomi said nothing but took the hand and let herself be helped up. "What on earth just happened?"

Bernadette and Grace looked at each other before looking back at Hitomi as Grace said, "You should get home. Do you know when you'll be free tomorrow?"

The greenette quickly went over the plans she had prepared for tomorrow before she finally said, "I'm free after school, since I don't have any after school classes."

"Then we'll talk tomorrow; 'kay?" Bernadette said, grinning.

With that, the older and younger females bade Hitomi good-bye before they both walked off. When Hitomi got home, she greeted her parents, ate supper and went to bed. However, Hitomi was wide awake during the entire time, her mind racing with questions.

_Just who were those two? How did they defeat that creature? What was that creature? And why were they wearing such outfits? What purpose do they serve?_

* * *

Bernadette yawned gracelessly as she stretched out on her bed like a cat. She and Grace were in their hotel room, getting ready to sleep for the night, small snack bags and containers littered around the room.

"Well, today was pretty interesting, eh?" the dark-skinned woman remarked.

Grace nodded, looking up at the ceiling from where she was laying. "We already came across a witch, and two different Magi."

"Didja remember that one pink-haired kid? That Hitomi girl's friend, Madoka somethin'-or-other?"

"My sensors were off the chart; I didn't even have to activate it to read her potential."

"Kyubey's really gonna want her, that's fer sure."

Grace nodded her assent before a frown crossed her face as she looked over at Bernadette. "Why did you agree to answer her questions? There's absolutely nothing significant about her whatsoever."

"That's actually kinda funny comin' from you of all people, Gracie," Bernadette replied, raising an eyebrow coolly at her.

The brunette scowled at that. "I thought you said you'd never bring that up."

"Except when yer bein' a hypocrite."

Grace turned away at that. Bernadette rolled her eyes before she got up and began to pick up the bags and containers before throwing them away.

"There's something kinda weird about that one magi, though."

"Which one; the overly optimistic blonde girl, or the extremely macabre raven-haired girl?"

"The one with black hair; I dunno how t' explain it, though..."

* * *

I started reading this Attack on Titan/ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic crossover today.

Yes, you read that right.

It's actually really good and can be found on Fimfiction. I'm only on the ninth chapter but I really like the story; it's also made me like Fluttershy x Jean.

Again, you read that right.


	2. Chapter 2

The day couldn't pass by soon enough. But at last, it did.

"Hitomi, are you okay?" Madoka asked as the last school bell rang, "You've been acting odd all day."

The greenette shook her head. "I'm fine; I'm just going to see meeting someone after school. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to hang out after school."

Madoka smiled. "It's okay; we're actually kind of busy after school, too."

"So, is it a boy? Did you finally agree to date one of your admirers?" Sayaka asked, grinning mischievously.

"I'm not meeting any boys, no," Hitomi said, shaking her head.

Sayaka blinked before she raised an eyebrow, a perverted smile spreading on her face. "So, it's a girl then?"

Hitomi stared at that before she vehemently shook her head, face burning at the thought. "Girls can't love girls like that!"

"Whatever you say..."

When she collected her things, Hitomi got up and was about to walk to the door when she noticed the two females in the courtyard below, as well as hearing Bernadette's booming voice calling her name as Grace face-palmed. She exited the school and went over to them.

**"HITO-" **

Bernadette was about to bellow out before she noticed Hitomi coming over to them and then she grinned and chirped out, "Yo!" and waved to her.

"Do you know if there's some place we can go that's private? We'd take you to where we are, but it'd be preferable if you showed us," Grace said.

Hitomi thought for a moment. "The school roof is fairly secluded, but I don't think they'll let strangers in..."

Bernadette shrugged. "Not a problem."

At that, she quickly ducked behind some bushes before a bright light flashed from beneath the leaves and she emerged, wearing the same outfit Hitomi saw her fight in yesterday.

"You moron!" Grace hissed incredulously, "Don't transform in the middle of a-"

However, the younger girl wasn't given any time to finish her sentence as Bernadette scooped her and Hitomi both into her arms and without any hesitation, made a giant leap into the air, landing on a window ledge before hopping up higher and higher until they got to the school roof.

Hitomi collapsed onto the ground in shock when Bernadette let go of her and Grace hopped out of her arms and said, "I know you're here, Kyubey. Come out right now."

"Oh, very well," a child-like voice said.

Hitomi looked behind and down to see the same cat/ ferret, Kyubey apparently, walk up to the three females.

"Alrighty then, let's get t' th' explainin', shall we?" Bernadette stated as she looked at Hitomi expectantly, "Ask yer questions."

Hitomi blinked before she picked herself up and asked the questions she had gone through the previous night, "What was all of that yesterday? What was that creature, those stones, that black bead-like object and why were you wearing such odd outfits when fighting them?"

Bernadette grinned at that as she elbowed Grace slightly and laughed, "I toldja she'd ask that!"

Grace scowled as she gave her older friend a few bills before she turned back to Hitomi.

"That creature yesterday was a witch," Grace answered, "A being that feeds on hatred, despair and many other kinds of intense negative emotion."

Hitomi's eyes widened at that. "But witches are just fairy tales..."

"You asked what it was and we told you such," Grace countered, "Besides, Bernadette just got us up here by leaping great bounds and got us up here; you're not really in much of a position to say that it's impossible."

The greenette blushed at that. Her brown-haired acquaintance did make a valid point.

"Anyways, as for th' stones-" Bernadette said before she took off her glove on her right hand and Grace also showed hers.

On their middle fingers was a silver sing with an orange and grey stone respectively, as well as their middle finger nails having designs on them, a circle on Grace's and a cross on Bernadette's.

It shone brightly and before Hitomi's eyes, two egg-like glass objects in a golden place-holder appeared, one a shimmering orange with some blotches of black squirming inside it and the other was grey and pristine as can be.

"These be called Soul Gems," Bernadette explained, "They're th' source of our power as Magical Girls."

"'Magical Girls'?" Hitomi repeated.

"Magical girls, _Puella Magi_, call it what you will," Grace said before she gestured to Kyubey, "That creature named Kyubey gave us the opportunity to become such in return for granting us any wish we wanted."

Hitomi stood up straighter, intrigued. "Any wish?"

"Well, 'cept fer more wishes," Bernadette shrugged.

"Actually, I granted such a wish before," Kyubey said, his tail swishing back in forth.

_"Sonovabitch!" _

Hitomi tried not to chuckle at the spontaneous, yet almost instinctive retort.

"Anywho gettin' back on track, these Soul Gems," Bernadette said, after she had gotten over herself, now sporting a serious expression, "are literally what they're called; our souls are n'side these things an' if they break, or get sep'rated from us by more th'n 'hundred meters, we die."

Hitomi's eyes widened at that even further. "But why would you agree to become Magical Girls then, even if you were promised such a wish?" she almost exclaimed

"'cause that bastard," Bernadette practically snarled as she glared at Kyubey, "decid'd not t' tell us th' downsides of becoming one o' his _slaves_."

"You never asked me for such information," Kyubey said simply.

"Withholding information for nefarious ends is the same as lying and far worse," Grace said, scowling at him, "You have no right to plead otherwise."

"I highly doubt that preventing the universe from heating up and collapsing in on itself by taking human emotions would be called 'nefarious'," Kyubey stated simply.

Bernadette rolled her eyes and Hitomi looked at the creature with renewed horror.

_It's like he doesn't even care what he's done._

"I almost wish that our souls being taken out of our bodies was the worst bit," Grace continued, her face becoming graver, " except that witch we fought yesterday, used to a be a Magical Girl."

Hitomi gasped at that. "How...?"

Bernadette held her Soul Gem out for Hitomi to see. "Y'all see the black stuff in there?"

Hitomi nodded.

"It's 'cause it's tainted. When ya use magic too much, when ya don't keep it clean 'nuff, or if ya get super depressed, it'll get dirty. When it b'comes totally black, then it'll turn 'n to a grief seed and the Magic Girl turns 'n to a witch. That's what th' object ya saw us usin' yesterday was. When we use it t' our Gems, then it cleans 'em."

"As for the outfits," Grace said, "we don't know why they appear; they just do to make us look impressive when we fight I suppose."

"... what did you two wish for, if I may ask?" Hitomi asked.

Bernadette and Grace glanced at each other before Grace said softly, "That's private for the both of us."

"I understand; please forgive me for asking," the greenette said softly, bowing.

"'t's fine, really," Bernadette said, shaking her head, "If some guy told me they gave up their souls fer a single wish, I'd wanna know what was so damn important for them t' do so."

Hitomi nodded, but couldn't help but feel so sorry for them both. To think that these two would become some kind of creature like "Beverly" was awful. Even if she had only known them for a short time, it was so sad that they would eventually meet such an end...

"Hey now-"

At that, Bernadette leaned down and gently ruffled the green-haired girl's hair, looking at her kindly.

"We're th' ones who chose this path, even if we didn't know that we were gettin' into," she said gently, "So ya can't pity either us, 'kay?"

"What's done is done," Grace said simply, her expression softened, "We can't go back, but we can move forward."

Hitomi could see the logic behind it, but she still felt the way she did.

"What are you two doing here now? Why did you come to Japan?" she asked.

At that Bernadette and Grace both frowned before the former spoke.

"'bout a few weeks ago, Gracie's Chromebook-"

"'Chromebook'?"

"Th' little computer-thingie she uses in fights; anyways, it started actin' up," Bernadette said, "and that thing only acts up like hell if there's some major power out there. It can track a witch's an' gauge it's power, a Magic Girl's potential or their strength- well, pretty much anythin' 'bout a Magic Girl or a witch an' it's mooks."

"And what did it pick up?" Hitomi asked.

"A witch," Grace said, her expression grave, "with power unlike any either of us have ever seen before. I tracked down the power and it eventually led us to here, in your town of Mitakihara, Japan."

"'t's not here yet, but it'll be soon; th' fact Gracie's sensors picked it up when it ain't even arrived yet, is really sayin' somethin', believe me," Bernadette added.

Hitomi's blood was beginning to freeze; a powerful witch, a being that revelled in discord and evil, was coming to her home?!

"What- what can be done to stop them?" she asked almost frantically, "The army, navy-"

"Witches can't be seen by normal humans, and even when they cause disasters, no one knows how they were caused. In fact, many unsolved murders and suicides, as well as many freak weather incidents are actually a witch's work," Grace said.

"'sides," Bernadette added, "d'ya really think they'll believe somethin' like that from us? Nope, th' only way t' stop a witch is for a Magic Girl t' do th' job."

After that, there was a long silence on the roof between the four of them. Hitomi was very disturbed by this point, and she had been rendered almost incapable of speaking as she looked at the two females before her.

_Witches exist and Magical Girls fight them for the sake of a single wish, but at the price of becoming liches and being doomed to become creatures that can only destroy and eventually be killed by other Magical Girls, who in turn will suffer the same fate. And yet..._

Kyubey simply looked back at her as Hitomi glanced at the white creature.

_If this Kyubey is to be believed, this would be for the benefit for the universe to keep it from burning out._

"... what are you going to do now, since I know such things?" Hitomi asked.

"That depends," Grace said simply, "Do you plan on becoming a Magical Girl, do you intend on telling anybody, or will you go about your days with this knowledge and take it to your grave?"

"So... you'd let me go on, even though I know all of this?"

"'ts not like anybody'd believe ya," Bernadette pointed out.

She has a good point, Hitomi silently conceded before she asked, "Do you think you have any chance of defeating this witch?"

"I've been sunning simulations of our fight for some time now," Grace said before frowning, "but-"

Suddenly, Kyubey seemed to almost bristle before he said, "There's a witch close by."

Grace snorted. "Lovely."

With that, Grace and Bernadette straightened up and the older female scooped up her friend before Hitomi suddenly said, "Wait, please; let me come with."

Bernadette blinked before she raised an eyebrow. "Uh, ya do realize what we're 'bout t' do, doncha? D'y really wanna tag 'long?"

Hitomi stopped for just a second. Why did she want to go with them? So that she could see them fight, so she could support them?

"I do," she finally said simply.

Grace sighed. "We can't be responsible for any harm that comes to you; we'll have our hands full with this one anyways," she said sternly.

"I understand."

* * *

I just read the 51st chapter of Attack on Titan and the mystery's become even deeper. For those of you who have not read the chapter, I would advise you to skip over this immediately and read the chapter before reading what I'm about to type. For those of you who have read it already, disregard the sentance before this.

My theories for the child that Elena had and his identity, I have two of them.

The first is that the boy was the first titan shifter and is somehow related to Eren, whether it be because he can turn into a titan or if he's his (Eren's) ancestor.

The second is that that boy is Levi. They _did_ say that he was older than he looked...


	3. Chapter 3

Bernadette, Grace and Hitomi walked down the streets, the two soul gems hidden from prying eyes as they followed Kyubey to where the witch was. The soul gems were slowly glowing brighter as they got closer and closer to the witch.

"Here we are," Kyubey said, stopping.

They were just outside a mall. The three walked in, tracing the power with the soul gems, actively avoiding any people until they arrived at the door leading to the basement. Hitomi noticed that the air seemed distorted just like when she encountered Beverly.

Grace brandished her grey soul gem before light shone around her. It was as if the air seemed to be dusted with snow and ice, shimmering around her as she transformed into her Magical Girl outfit before taking out the Chromebook, as Bernadette referred to it, and began to type on it, eyes scanning the information on the screen.

"Well?" Bernadette asked.

"This witch seems stronger than usual for some reason," Grace said, frowning, "This won't be easy."

Bernadette nodded. "Got it."

She also brandished her soul gem before orange light surrounded the amber-haired female. It was as if the Earth beneath Bernadette shook in response to her power before she stood straight and tall in her outfit. Her clubs materialized and Bernadette twirled them skillfully before gripping them tightly.

"Let's kick ass, shall we?" Bernadette said, grinning.

"All right then," Grace said before she opened the door.

Bernadette looked at Hitomi and said, "Don't leave our sides, 'kay? Yer not gonna survive long ina witch's labrinth if y'all are just regular people."

Hitomi nodded and followed closely behind the girls as they entered. The labyrinth was pitch black and the only reason Hitomi could see was because of the light from Grace's Chromebook from the monitor and the keys.

As Hitomi walked through with them, she barely noticed some strange letters etched on the walls, stairs and floor. Even if the light was better, she couldn't read them, they were unlike anything she had ever seen.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Runes," Bernadette said, her hands gripping her clubs tighter, "They're dialogue of the witch and they differ fer each witch."

"What does it say?"

Grace types a few keys on the device before a bright grey light washed over the text and a beep came from the Chromebook.

"'It's beautiful, so beautiful,'" Grace read, "'The sun's shining so brightly. It illuminates everything and anything.'"

Hitomi couldn't help grimacing at such words. There was no light here at all.

"Yo, Gracie," Bernadette said to the younger girl.

Grace looked up and the two locked eyes. Without a word, Bernadette yanked her tunic collar down, revealing an amber crystal cross outlined with gold etched on the skin over her heart. She pried it off gently before she gave it to Grace, who put in her pocket.

_I see; she's giving Grace her soul gem so it doesn't get damaged,_ Hitomi realized, _How much trust do they have for one another, for Bernadette to have Grace look after her very soul?_

The three of them walked through the barrier carefully, though they were undisturbed, save for the second-long glimpses of the witch's minions floating about. They looked like Kyubey, if Kyubey was jet black and had a giant star/ sea urchin-like head.

"What are they?" Hitomi wondered.

"Ulla. Type: Dark Witch's minion. Duty: dreaming," Grace noted.

They went down lower and lower into the labyrinth until, Grace held up an arm to stop them.

"We're here."

From the little light, Hitomi could make out a giant room with a window with the shades drawn and a deb with a canopy. She gripped Bernadette's arm tightly.

_"Dodge!"_ Grace shouted sharply.

With that, Bernadette grabbed Hitomi and leaped out of the way as did Grace as something smashed down where they had been a moment later. Something was scuttling about the tunnels.

Hitomi looked behind from where she was being carried around like a bride, and nearly shrieked. A jutted out urchin-like creature with multiple arms, scraping after them like a spider.

"Gracie!" Bernadette shouted to Grace in the darkness.

"Witch: Suleika. Type: Dark witch. Nature: delusional!" Grace called back.

_That explains the runes._

At that, Hitomi was suddenly thrown aside before she felt the witch's tailwind over her, barely miss her body before it flung itself at Bernadette. Hitomi could hear several blows being thrown and Bernadette hissing or growling in pain as she fended it off.

"Well?!" the amber-haired woman bellowed before one of the fists made another impact, resulting in a sickening crunch, making Hitomi flinch.

"It's light!" Grace called back, "Suleika thrives in darkness, that's why she's holed up underground; so no light can shine through and expose her!"

"Got it!"

Suddenly, the entire section was flooded with bright orange light. Suleika screeched in pain before it shied away and Hitomi winced as her eyes began to adjust to the light.

Bernadette kicked the witch off her before she got on her feet, arms and face covered in bruises with blood coming out of her injured nose. Acting quickly, Bernadette brandished her clubs and shot over to Suleika.

"Yer finished-!"

Then Suleika exploded.

Bernadette exclaimed in startled surprise, barely dodging the explosion as she jumped backwards. Grace's eyes widened and Hitomi noticed the room's new occupant.

"Homura Akemi?!"

Bernadette and Grace looked over in the direction as well, though they didn't look as surprised as Hitomi.

Indeed, it was the newest transfer student. She was wearing a white dress shirt, pale purple skirt and over color with some black, as well as a purple ribbon bow around said collar, a similar sash, her lower sleeves black with purple trim, and long black boots with a purple diamond pattern going up under her skirt.

On the back of her left hand, was a light violet diamond gem with a gold outlining.

"You're a Magical Girl too?!" Hitomi exclaimed, eyes wide.

Homura looked at Hitomi with a flat expression, the greenette taken a bit back by the coldness in her eyes. Bernadette quickly walked up to her.

"Thanks," she said, "but I's 'bout t' beat 'em."

Homura then pointed upwards. Bernadette followed her gaze, as did Hitomi and Grace. Right above where Grace had been, was the remains of a spider-like creature with cobwebs hanging from it like a shawl, poised to pounce on her.

Grace's chromebook beeped as it collected the info on the familiar. The young girl's voice shook slightly as she read, "Minion: Nox. Duty: Putting others to sleep."

Hitomi looked confused before the implications hit her and her eyes widened as a ice-cold pit grew in her stomach.

_If Bernadette had taken that shot,_ she realized with horror, _the minion would have attacked Grace in the time it would have taken for the clubs to hit Suleika. That could have killed Grace and__ even broken Bernadette's soul gem. _

_They were that close to dying._

"'kay," Bernadette noted, a bead of sweat trickling down her face, "that woulda stung fer us both."

Homura simply walked up to Suleika's remains and took the grief seed before tossing it at Bernadette before she turned.

"Hold on a moment!" Grace called after her.

Homura didn't stop walking away.

"You asked us why we were here, and we didn't answer you," the girl said with a serious expression, "We're here to fight the witch that's supposed to show up in this town."

That, however, made the raven-haired girl stop right in her tracks. She turned back to them.

"You're going to try to fight Walpurgisnacht?" she said.

"So that's what th' bitch's call'd!" Bernadette remarked.

Homura looked at Hitomi for a moment, the greenette returning the gaze coolly now that she was used to the expression.

"... come with me."

* * *

Hitomi didn't think she could get any more surprised as of late. She was proven wrong when she saw Homura's home.

It was simply an enclosed white space with various pictures and articles suspended in the air for all to see. Grace and Bernadette looked pretty impressed. Homura brought out some tea and a few pieces of fruit and some pastries for the four of them.

"So," Homura said, "how did you find out about Walpurgisnacht?"

"It was me," Grace gestured to herself, "I picked up it's power when Grace and I were in Canada at the time. I've never been able to pick up any kind of power from so far away, especially when I'm not even using my magic. Thus, we came here to find out what was the cause and on further inspection, we discovered it was indeed a witch's power."

"I see."

"Homura," Bernadette said, "how d'ya known about whatever-night-"

"Walpurgisnacht," Grace corrected, "It's named after a German festival."

"How d'ya know about it?" Bernadette asked again.

"... I've been anticipating this witch's arrival for quite some time, similar to you both," Homura said simply, "gathering whatever information possible."

"This is incredible," Grace breathed as she studied the articles, eyes wide with amazement, "How on Earth did you manage to find all of this? Al of these events are radically different, yet you've been able to connect and even draw credible conclusions of what they have to do with Walpurgisnacht!"

"Gracie's impressed," Bernadette murmured to Hitomi, "That's a pretty good sign tha' Homura's pretty damn special."

Hitomi wasn't sure if the older female was joking around or not.

"Do you have a plan on how to defeat it?" Grace asked, looking up from the articles.

"... eventually," Homura stated.

"May I help you? Please?!" Grace sounded excited now and looked very eager as she asked.

Homura's expression didn't change as she said, "Very well."

* * *

So became Hitomi's routine of late.

After school and her classes, she would depart from school and meet up with Bernadette and Grace. She would watch them defeat witches all across Mitakihara until the sun was just a sliver away from disappearing and night beginning. She would watch them clean their soul gems, prolonging their lives just a little bit longer. She would accompany them to Homura's to help go over the plans involving the witch Walpurgisnacht.

She spent less and less time with Sayaka and Madoka each day. Yet, both girls had been busy with their own activities. Hitomi didn't give it much thought when she was concentrating on making sure she didn't get in Bernadete or Grace's ways when killing witches, listening to Grace and Homura talk back and forth about possible strategies and allies, and she notices how Homura's coldness seems to falter whenever (Hitomi still doesn't understand why) Madoka is brought up.

Also, through the time spent, Hitomi had learned quite a bit about the two Magical Girls she had begun to call her friends.

Bernadette was indeed born and bred in America, specifically New York. When she had turned fifteen, a rather violent argument came up between herself and her parents which resulted in her getting disowned. She managed to get a string of jobs that was quite long that she regularly got fired from, but she never seemed to lack money because her parents were actually quite wealthy and she had the means to hack into hers and their savings account She enjoyed takeout food, watching cheesy movies, was rather listless when not in public view, could actively lick either of her elbows with relative ease and was also, surprisingly, a bit of a neat freak.

Grace had grown up in Australia before her parents died and she was shipped away to Berlin to live with other relatives. She was quite smart for her age, already having skipped up college level classes before she completed those as well. She was so young, yet she had already come to the age where people would be on their own. She preferred colder weather, enjoyed wearing dresses, reading books that depicted different mythologies and was prone to actually bursting into running, which was why Bernadette had crashed into Hitomi the first time; she was making sure she was ahead of Grace so she could stop her if she ran into someone.

_It does and doesn't make sense in context,_ Hitomi thought when she was told such, sweat-dropping.

The two had met when Bernadette traveled to Berlin and met Grace. Both were Magical Girls at the time and both were hunting witches. They had treated it like a competition to see who could kill the most witches and collect the most grief seeds until they eventually began teaming up against strong witches and the one with the dirtier soul gem would get the seed.

They had learned of the truth about the Magical Girls and the soul gems when Bernadette nearly transformed into a witch.

Hitomi still didn't know the circumstances, but she didn't ask because she saw that it wasn't something that either female was fond of remembering, let alone retelling.

Then, after a few weeks, something happened that Hitomi could only describe as a miracle. As she walked down to school with the friends she had become so distant to lately, she saw him. Kyousuke, the boy she had feelings for, limping down to school with some crutches, his fingers clutching them in a strong grip!

It was Hitomi could do not to start crying when she saw him. But she wasn't given the chance to greet him as he was surrounded by his other classmates as they welcomed him back.

_That's odd,_ Hitomi suddenly noticed,_ Why isn't Sayaka greeting him as well?_

The greenette glanced back at the blue-haired girl, who was sitting in her desk, looking at Kyousuke with a strange expression. Strange, because Hitomi couldn't decide if it was happiness relief, triumph or... or...

_But they're just friends!_ Hitomi thought, her heart clenching with unease, _Sayaka said that herself._

"U-um..."

Hitomi glanced up see a boy with brown hair with his bangs parted and brown eyes by her desk, face slightly pink. She recognized him as Tamotsu Nakazawa.

"What is it, Tamotsu?" Hitomi asked politely.

"Miss Shizuki," he said, his hand rubbing the back of his head bashfully, "I was wondering what you were doing after school."

Hitomi repressed a sigh. She knew almost exactly where this was going.

"I don't have any classes," Hitomi told him, "but I'll be spending the rest of the day with my friends."

Tamotsu seemed to falter at that before he laughed shakily. "Oh, okay! Um, when will you be free? Like, before the end of the month?"

"I'm flattered Mr. Nakazawa, I truly am," Hitomi said in a gentle tone, "but I can't go out with you right now."

Tamotsu looked more crestfallen but then a tiny smile touched his lips. "Can we at least be friends or acquaintances?" he asked.

"Of course."

The brown-haired boy seemed happier now as he grinned and chirped, "Friends it is!"

* * *

"Welp, looks like Walpurg-whatnot's gonna show up ina week or two," Bernadette announced.

Hitomi glanced up from the container of ramen that Bernadette had served her. They were both at the hotel room that she (Bernadette) and Grace were staying. Grace was currently absent, with Homura as they scouted Mikahitara for more witches to stock up on grief seeds.

"So, if y'all see a giant storm up 'head, then tha' means she's a-comin'."

Hitomi nodded absently.

"Jus' stay in one o' those bunker-things an' y'all be safe, 'kay?"

...

"All righ'; what's eatin' you, kiddo?" Bernadette finally said, sounding slightly exasperated.

"... a boy I'm friends with just got out of the hospital," Hitomi said softly.

Bernadette raised an eyebrow. "Why was he there?"

"There was a car accident. He was hurt badly and he was even told to give up playing music because while his legs could heal, his left hand was beyond repair."

"Damn, that's pretty harsh," Bernadette said, looking surprised.

"But now, his hand's been healed, as if it had never been injured in the first place," Hitomi finished, looking pensive.

"Ya think tha' someone contract'd Kyubey t' heal th' guy," Bernadette stated, it wasn't a question.

"Yes."

There was about a minute's silence as the two females sat on the bed by one another. Hitomi's face was shadowed over as Bernadette looked at her.

"... yer in love with him."

Hitomi's head jerked up at that as she looked at Bernadette in surprise. "How did you-?"

"I've seen tha' puppy-eyed look way too many times t' mistake it fer anythin' else," Bernadette chuckled, "So, when're ya gonna tell 'em?"

"... that's just it," Hitomi said softly, "I think that a very good friend of mine is in love with him as well; she's been friends with him ever since they were little children, but I've only known him for a few years. I don't want to come between them if that's the case."

"Hey."

At that Bernadette got off the bed and kneeled in front of Hitomi, lifting her chin so green stared into orange.

"Just 'cause ya haven't known this guy fer as long as yer friend, it doesn't mean tha' yer feelin's mean any less than hers," the amber-haired female said in a serious voice, "If ya love 'im, tell 'im."

"But," Hitomi said softly, "what about-"

"Then tell yer friend too; give 'er th' chance t' tell th' guy how she feels. If she doesn't, then y'all be free t' tell him yer feelings," Bernadette said, smiling now, "That way, there won't be any kind o' regrets b'tween ya two."

_Bernadette...!_

Hitomi smiled now too, though her lips trembled. "Thank you."

Bernadette grinned as she ruffled Hitomi's hair. "Not a problem, Hitomi."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Hitomi and her friend Sayaka were sitting at a small table with some food set out for them both at the school cafeteria. The greenette forced herself to calm down and ignore the weight in her chest as she looked her blue-haired friend in the eyes.

"I've been keeping something from you," Hitomi stated.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Sayaka asked.

"... I've been admiring Kyousuke Kamijou."

Sayaka looked surprised for a moment before she laughed shakily.

"I see- Haha! Wow, I really didn't expect that! Nice, Hitomi!" Sayaka chuckled, her hand rubbing the back of her head.

"You two have been very close friends for a long time, right?"

"Yup, we're pretty much inseparable!"

Hitomi's chest clenched with apprehension and nervousness, but when she remembered Kyousuke's face, the fluttering stopped and she became brave as she said, "Are those the only feelings you have for him?"

Sayaka looked almost stricken as the words came out, but Hitomi knew that she had gone too far to stop as she said with the utmost conviction, "I've decided not to deny how I feel any longer. Sayaka, will you do the same?"

Sayaka stared at her, trembling as she asked, "What do you mean...?"

"Sayaka, you're a very important friend to me," Hitomi said, her eyes closed now, "That's why I called you here, because I didn't want to go behind your back in such a way or jeopardize our friendship."

Hitomi remembered the looks Sayaka gave Kyousuke as she said, "You look at him far more than I do and you've done so much for him already. That's why I don't want either of us to have any regrets."

"Tomorrow, after school, I'm going to confess to Kyousuke. Until then, you have the chance to have no regrets either if you tell him how you truly feel."

Hitomi then took her bag and bowed to her friend before leaving, the weight in her chest nonexistent.

* * *

And chapter three is up!

So, stuff has been happening as such:

I finished performing Beauty and the Beast at my High School! I was a milkmaid and a Grecian Urn, so that was cool. My last high school musical came to a great end.

I read Shingeki no Kyojin chapter 51. Titans=humans. New Levi squad that will hopefully not repeat history. Also, when Erwin made that freaky smile, it made a dark and cold pit appear in my stomach because it looks like he's losing it. Heck, even Levi was startled and that's really saying something. Also, those two panels look similar when Eren was snapping out of it after he was pulled out of his titan body for the first time and he was saying "I'm gonna kill them all dead..." and Armin was freaking out in the next panel.

I played some Pokemon X and beat Team Flare. Dang, that was a heavy plot. I mean, Giovanni wants to control Kanto with the Criminal Underground, Maxie and Archie wanted to expand Hoenn for the people and Pokemon via water and land, Cyrus wanted to create a new world for himself, Ghetsis wanted to take over the world- and here we have Lysandre, committing genocide because he believes it's the only way to save the planet's resources.

Damn. But the game's graphics are beautiful and the Mega evolutions are kick-ass like you wouldn't believe!

Anyways, I personally like Hitomi's character. A cool, confident and patient girl that's not afraid to express her feelings. I hope that someday, someone makes a spin-off with her as the main character. While it did make me a little sad about he confessing to Kyousuke as such (or not, it's ambiguous), she didn't know that Sayaka was going through some pretty heavy crap. Sayaka didn't even tell Kyousuke the truth of her feelings so she could have some closure at least if he didn't reciprocate her feelings. Besides, even if Sayaka and Kyousuke went out, the author explicitly said that it wouldn't guarantee her happiness and I agree. You don't need a boyfriend or girlfriend to make you happy.

Also, I took the liberty of taking Nakazawa, the only other character in the series that actually has a name, and using him to my own purposes. "Tamotsu" means "complete" or "protect". He'll be important.

There's a reason I gave only vague info on the time-skip.


End file.
